


I'll Wait For You

by glamglaceon



Series: Waiting for You [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end.  Before the final battle, Mikleo and Sorey have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the game but I have seen enough of videos from Youtube. Part of this is gonna be made up since I don't know much of how the game ends. This is my first Tales of Zestiria fanfic and probably not my last. Please let me know how I do! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria. It belongs to Bandai Namco and all that jazz. If I did, Mikleo/Sorey would be so canon.

\---- I'll Wait For You-----

Sorey let out a relieved sigh as his back hit the soft mattress of his bed. He could feel his mind already starting to shut down and slip into sleep mode. It was a very long day, as usual.  Tomorrow they would march toward the final battle and despite being ready for all this to end, he couldn't help but feel... nervous, anxious, fearful.  He was terrified of what would happen.  Sorey let out a groan and rolled over to his left.  He knew what would happen once the fighting would stop.  

He knew and yet...

"I know you aren't asleep, Sorey."

The brunette bit his tongue to stop a yelp from slipping from his lips and craned his head to stare at his best friend Mikleo, who was leaning against the doorway, legs crossed.  His purple eyes bore into him and Sorey could practically feel just how tired and scared the water Seraph was.  He couldn't blame his friend.  He could also see the small signs that his best friend had been crying and his heart sank.

"I could never deceive you," Sorey said with a chuckle.  "Just like you can't deceive me."

Mikleo closed his eyes briefly then opened them back up again.  He glanced out the door and closed it behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the room.  Heavens knew where Zaveid ran off to and in this moment, neither could give a damn.  The silence wrapped around them as they stared at each other, words running through their minds but never leaving off their tongues.  So many things could be said.

"Are you sure about this, Sorey?" Mikleo finally asked.

Sorey chuckled humorlessly.  "It's not like I want it to end this way, Mikleo.  You have to know that.  I could never leave you guys like that."  He raked a hand through his messy hair.  "Nothing was ever said in the Celestial Record about this."

"Maybe just for this reason alone," the Seraph said softly.  He stepped toward Sorey's bed.  "I won't ever forget you."

Sorey rolled over so he was flat against the bed and could watch Mikleo advancing toward him easier.  His heart was almost in his throat, pounding against his voice box, as he took in the slightest detail that his best friend was in pain.  He watched as Seraph sat down next to him, the almost noticeable welling of tears at the bottom of his eyes.  The Shepherd didn't want Mikleo to cry anymore.  Not over him.  Not over anything.  A protective feeling settled in his chest, wanting to shield the silver-haired Seraph from everything he could.  How could he, though, if he wasn't even going to last the next day before sleep overtook him?

"I'm sorry, Mikleo," he blurted out loud.

Mikleo stared down at Sorey, one silver eyebrow raised.  "What are you sorry for now, Sorey?"

Sorey reached out and grasped a sleeve of Mikleo's shirt.  "I'm going to leave you alone.  I promised I never would and now look at me, about to break that promise I swore I would upkeep."

Mikleo found he couldn't respond to that.  He remembered, in the back of his mind, the promise they made as children several years ago.  One day Sorey and Mikleo had separated to search the nearby ruins, which turned out to be a mistake on their part.  Luckily a few of the Seraphs from Izuchi were in the ruins that day or else Mikleo would have lost his life.  Sorey had gotten a terrible lecture from the elder of the village, their guardian, and stayed in his house in shame.  Mikleo, once he was healed, had to go to Sorey's house and was shocked to see his friend nearly passed out in a corner of his bedroom.  Sorey kept apologizing over and over again until the silver-haired boy smacked him across the head and told him, under no circumstances, was he to apologize again.  The brunette blinked up at the Seraph and finally grinned, even if it was a small one.  The next day Sorey made a promise to Mikleo that they would never be apart from each other.

"You idiot," the Seraph whispered.  "I told you I wouldn't accept apologies.  What makes you think this time is any different?"

The Shepherd blinked.  "But...."

"It's not like you are going to die tomorrow.  You do know that us Seraphim have long lives." Mikleo ran a hand through the silky brown hair of his friend.  "It's not like I am going anywhere anytime soon, either."

Sorey let out a laugh and wiped his watery eyes.  "You better not follow me wherever I am going."

Mikleo laughed along with Sorey, though his heart gave a painful jerk.  No, he couldn't follow where Sorey was going, even if he wanted to.  Sorey, if he could, would kick his ass into the next century if he did.

"No, but I can do the next best thing."  Mikleo leaned forward, their faces nearly touching.

It hadn't been that long ago when the two best friends admitted their feelings for each other.  It wasn't their doing, however.  Their fellow companions, fed up with their dancing around each other, locked them in their room at the local inn and wouldn't let them out.  Neither knew why their friends were doing this and for a long time the two didn't even speak, being content in stewing in their anger.  Then came the small talk and eventually Mikleo could no longer stand it.  It was driving him crazy, being in the same room as his best friend/crush and not doing anything.  He had watched the brunette male and read the signs as clearly as a water glass.  How could he not know, having grown up with this beautiful man for as long as he had?  The Seraph nearly ran to Sorey, grasped Sorey's Shepherd cloak, and smashed their faces together so hard it left them both yelping in pain, but their lips connected.  At first, Sorey flailed and attempted to push Mikleo away, but Mikleo kept him there.  He only pulled away when they needed to breathe.  Sorey was about to talk when Mikleo leaned in once more for another kiss.  This one was much softer and gentler.  Sorey didn't fight against him either.  After they broke the kiss, it was like word vomit.  Both of them confessed their feelings for the other.  It was only then that the door to their room opened and they saw their friends on the other side.  It didn't take the two best friends long to realize what they did.  For several days the two didn't speak to their companions.

Sorey's breath hitched as he pressed his forehead against his friend's.  "And what's that?"

Mikleo stared into Sorey's green eyes.  "I'll wait for you."

Sorey protested.  "I refuse to be the reason you are holding back on your life..."

Mikleo smirked.  "Now who said I wouldn't be enjoying life?"

"But you could find another..."

The water Seraph put a hand to his boyfriend's mouth.  "We've gone over this many times, Sorey.  I only want to be with you.  I will not look for another."

Sorey looked away for a moment and Mikleo took his hand away only to replace it with his lips.  In this kiss, he poured all his love into it as well as his fear.  He didn't want to part with his best friend, his lover, his soul mate.  He knew Sorey didn't want to leave him either.  However, none of them could turn back time and Sorey had already started down this path.

"What would happen if you were an old man and I was still young, like I am now?" Sorey teased as they parted to take a breath.

Mikleo snorted and shoved Sorey lightly.  "As if.  It would be other way around."

"Are you sure you could explore ruins when you have creaking bones, love?" Mirth danced in those green eyes he loved so much.

"What about you?  Your mind would be withered away to nothing and you would be stuck in there with no way to know which is the exit."

The bantering went on for a few minutes.  Once they were finished, Mikleo had already climbed into the same bed as his lover.  Their companions already were accustomed to seeing this, so if they came back they wouldn't freak out.  Sorey wrapped his arms around the Seraph and nestled his head into the other man's chest, content in hearing his calm heartbeat.  Mikleo once again ran his fingers through Sorey's hair, his other hand tracing invisible lines on his back.  Nothing was said as they lay together.  Nothing needed to be said.

Sorey was nearly asleep when he heard, "I love you, Sorey."

The Shepherd hummed and whispered "I love you too, Mikleo."

It wasn't long until the two fell asleep, hearts content.

\---- end ----


End file.
